How to Train Your Dragon Fanon Wiki:Policy
The Wikia Terms of Use can be found at c:www:Terms of Use. How To Train Your Dragon Fanon Rules Basic Wiki Rules These rules apply to How To Train Your Dragon Fanon Wiki as a whole. *'Be respectful of other users and their pages.' We do not want an trouble. Remember this is a fan-fiction site, people will have different points of views about the series. Allow people to be creative and have fun. *'Do not edit someone's page without their permission.' Adding categories is okay, but If the page is missing or has an incorrect category please inform the page owner so they will be able to add the right categories on to their future pages that may make. Any other editing, including spell checking is not allowed without the page creator's permission. *'No art theft.' This means no posting art found off of DeviantArt, Google or any other website without the permission of the artist. Other fan-fiction wikis have had images deleted trouble with posting pictures belonging to someone else. We do not want to risk violating Wikia Terms of Use. *If you do get into a disagreement with another user, it's better to just walk away or take it to another site. You may ask an admin for assistance. A third party person can help settle the debate and see both points of views from a new angle. Everyone has the right to be here and use this wiki. We want this wiki to be safe and fair to everyone. *'Have pride in your work.' When creating pages, make them look as good as possible. Poorly made pages will be considered vandalism and if not cleaned up by the creator, will be deleted. This includes adequate spelling, grammar, etc. *'No spam or vandalism.' All accounts spamming or vandalizing will be blocked indefinitely on sight with no warning. Please see and . Chat Rules The chat rules differ slightly from the wiki rules and are outlined below. *'Inappropriate Language is not allowed on chat.' The How To Train Your Dragon series was aimed towards a younger audience. Therefore, we employ the rule that if it was not said in canon, it cannot be said here. *'Do not be perverted or use sexual language or references.' Remember HTTYD was meant for children. We do not want people feeling uncomfortable with their time here. *'No Spamming the Chat and no Trolling.' All trolling will be block from chat. If someone is not following the rules, please screenshot the action and report the person to an with evidence. *'No links to impropriate sites.' Anyone caught linking to impropriate sites will be blocked. *'Be respectful for other people's opinions, religious beliefs and political points of views.' It is preferred that potentially controversial topics not be brought up in chat. We do not want anyone to get offended. If everyone is comfterable with the topic, it may be discussed. Role Playing Rules Basic Wikia rules also apply to role playing. *Number One rule for Roleplay is no God-Moding. God-Mode is when a person controls another person;s character and forces that character to do what they want, even if it's not what the character's owner wants. Here is the definition of God-Mode from Urban Dictionary. *No Mary-Sue or Gary-Sues. A character that is classified as a Mary-Sue is too powerful, too perfect and can not be defeated in any way. Please give your character some flaws and weaknesses. Here is the definition of a Mary-Sue from Urban Dictionary. *No killing or harming someone's character without the owner's permission. We do not want people unhappy during role play. *Language and sexual role plays must be mark as Mature Roleplays and people involved in the roleplay must all be okay with it. We understand some people may want more mature roleplays, however no smut roleplays are allowed. *If someone is new to roleplay, be kind and walk them through the process. Do not take advantage of new roleplayers and also please understand not everyone has perfect spelling. Some users may be from another country where English is not their first language. *Be respectful of other people's opinions and ideas. * No using someone else's character who is not in the role play at all without their permission. In general do not use anyone's characters without their permission.